Our Love
by acebear
Summary: another story with baby Kate from Crash it's a densi that goes from them leaving la to go to new Orleans up to them watching Kate while Luca goes to D/c and that is just chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Our Love

don't own anything but this own work of fiction

Deeks woke up to a empty bed . he sat up as soon as he heard the shower running he smiled and waited for is beautiful wife to get out of the shower . It didn't take Kensi long to get out of the shower and dry off . After drying off she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and over to the closet to find something to wear so she would be ready for their honeymoon trip to New Orleans . Deeks smiled as he watched her naked at their closet . After a few moments of watching her he got up and walked over and wrapped her arms around her taking in the smell of her shampoo . She smiled and leaned into him relaxing . She then looked at him and kissed him before finally getting cloths and telling him to get dressed that they had a plane to catch in a few hours . Before turning around and heading over to the bed and starting to get ready . It didn't take them long to get dressed and for them to get going to the airport .

It didn't take the long once they had let their house for them to get to the airport . After the got to the airport they went and going something to eat after checking in . They decided to after eating to go sit near their gate well Deeks sat Kensi decided to sit on his lap . She relaxed in his arms as he kissed her forehead lightly . They sat and talked for about a hour before their flight was being called so they got up and got their bags before taking each others hands and walking onto the plane . It wasn't long after their plane had taken off that they both had fallen asleep . Kensi was the first one to wake up because she started not to feel good so she sat up and from laying on him and looked at the bathroom line it wasn't big line but she still didn't want to get up so she just got into her bag and got some pills out . After taking the pills she decided to try and get some more sleep so she laid her head back on Deeks . It wasn't long after she had fallen back asleep that their plane was about to land so she was back up and waking Deeks up . After waking up he grabbed her hand and his bag while she grabbed her bag . After they had their bags and each other that they picked up a car and headed to their hotel .

A few days Later

they were at a cafe getting ready to leave when all of a sudden they saw a van hit a car and the car flipped over . Kensi jumped over the railing and ran over to the car while Deeks called 911 . After she got to the car she was in shock when she saw that it was Abby in the car . Deeks walked over to the car still the phone he couldn't help but look at his wife's ass while she was checking to see if Abby was still alive . It didn't take Kensi long to check to see if Abby was alive after standing up she thanked god that Abby was alive before turning to Deeks and letting him know Abby was alive . It wasn't long after he was told she was alive that he hung up the phone and told Kensi that the medics would be there in 20 mins . He then took her hand and kissed it before looking down at Abby and saying he knew her then asked Kensi if this was the same girl that the D/C office put out a alert for like 3 years ago . Kensi nodded and said ya and that she has helped them with cases back home too . They then looked at each other with the same looked that said why was she there and who would want to hurt her like this Just then then medics pulled up fallowed by a couple of cops and a firetruck .

After the medics had Abby on the way to the hospital and the cops had left after asking Kensi and Deeks's statements that is when Kensi pulled out the pairs of gloves out of her jacket pocket and handed him a pair and they began to look around the inside of the car . The first thing they noticed was the car seat in the backseat it wasn't long after they started checking the front seat that they found Abby's cell that somehow was fine well all but a little crack in the screen .it didn't take long for Kensi to unlock the phone and find a bunch of pics of Abby with a little girl . She then said well that explains the car seat Deeks then walked over to her as she showed him the pics of Abby with the little girl . He then asked if they should get Nell and Erick in on this to find out who the little girl is . She then looked at him and said she didn't know but I think we should go to the hospital . Just as she said it Abby's cell went off and they looked down and saw it was Luca not knowing Luca is her bother but Kensi still Answered the phone . It didn't take long for Kensi to fill Luca in on what her and Deeks witnessed and for her to tell him that Abby was Alive when she left the scene and that her and Deeks would meet him at the hospital . She then asked before hanging up who the little girl was in the pics on Abby's phone . Luca then said that the little girl was Kate Abby's Daughter . Kensi was taken back by the fact that Abby even had a kid for a moment .

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital to check on Abby and to wait for Luca and Kate . After Luca and Kate got there it wasn't long before Deeks had Kate giggling and laughing while Luca and Kensi talked about Abby . After the doctor came out Kensi went back over to Deeks smiling she took Kate and started ticking her and blowing on her belly . Deeks couldn't help but look at her and imagination her doing the same thing with their daughter one day .

After getting done talking to the doctor Luca walked back over to Kensi, Deeks and Kate and asked Kensi if her and Deeks wouldn't mind watching Kate while he took a trip for a few days .Kensi then said that they would like to that she would be good practice for her and Deeks Future kids . Luca told them thank you then asked them if they wouldn't mind coming home with him to pack a bag for Kate everyone agreed and Luca took Kate to put her in his car so that they along with Deeks and Kensi could go home . It didn't take them long to get home with Deeks pulling right behind them . After everyone was inside the house and for Luca to pack a bag for Kate and a bag for himself . Just as Luca came down the stairs with the bags he thought better on it and said to Kensi once he made it where they were. Why don't you guys just say here I mean putting Kate in a hotel wouldn't be good because she isn't used to being in them . Kensi then said she would go get somethings for them at their hotel and be back here so that Kate will be more comfortable . She then walked over to Deeks and kissed his cheek before telling him what was going on and that she would be back soon .

It wasn't long til Kensi was back with some of their things . After getting back she found Deeks laying in Kate's bed with her they were both asleep . She smiled then woke him up without waking Kate . After Deeks was up and awake he got out of the bed without waking Kate . Soon after leaving Kate's room they went to the living room where they cuddled on the couch and watched Big Hero 6 . after the movie was over she got into his lap and started making out with him . He was about to carry her off to one of the bedrooms when she stopped kissing him and said that they wouldn't do this for 2 reasons first being that they weren't at home or at their hotel and the second reason because of Kate . He sighed knowing deep down she was right but he couldn't help but really want his wife . She looked at him and said that if he really wanted her to take care of him that they would have to go to the bathroom and she would work him out . He was all for it and took her hand and they went to the bathroom.

It didn't take them long to get to the bathroom and lock the room . Once the door was locked he dropped his pants and boxers . It wasn't long after til she was on her knees in front of him . He let out a loud moan with the first lick . She stopped long enough to tell him to be quit because they didn't need Kate waking up . He agreed and tried to keep quit as she started again very slow this time she took her time . It wasn't long before he was coming hard and fast into her month after she was finished she stood back up and gave him a kiss . After giving her a kiss back he pulled his pants and boxers back up before kissing her again and taking her hand and leaving the bathroom and into a bedroom where the decided to watch some TV before finally falling asleep .

Kensi woke up to a empty bed the next morning she sat up wondering were Deeks was that is when she heard him on the baby monitor so she decided to go see them she stood in the doorway listening to him sing Loving can hurt Loving can hurt sometimes But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard You know it can get hard sometimes It is the only thing that makes us feel alive  
We keep this love in a photograph We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing Hearts are never broken Times forever frozen still So you can keep me Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans Holdin' me closer 'Til our eyes meet You won't ever be alone Wait for me to come home Loving can heal Loving can mend your soul And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier Remember that with every piece of ya And it's the only thing we take with us when we die We keep this love in this photograph We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing Hearts were never broken Times forever frozen still So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans Holdin' me closer 'Til our eyes meet You won't ever be alone And if you hurt me That's OK, baby, only words bleed Inside these pages you just hold me And I won't ever let you go Wait for me to come home Oh you can fit me Inside the necklace you got when you were 16 Next to your heartbeat Where I should be Keep it deep within your soul And if you hurt me Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed Inside these pages you just hold me And I won't ever let you go When I'm away I will remember how you kissed me Under the lamppost Back on 6th street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone, "Wait for me to come home."

she came in the room at some point while she was singing and they started dancing . Kate giggled laughed and smiled the whole time she was dancing with Deeks and Kensi .while they were dancing they wouldn't help but imagination them dancing with their own daughter someday little did they know that someday would be sooner then they thought they just didn't know it yet .

A/n stopping this chapter here trying to tie Crash into a story also going to do it with another new one that doesn't have a title but it will be give more into Abby and Pride's agreement when she came arrived in New orleans PLEASE REVEIW AND THANKS FOR READING

YOURS ALWAYS

ACEBEAR


	2. Chapter 2

Our Love chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

It wasn't long til Kensi was back with some of their things. After getting back she found Deeks laying in Kate's bed with her they were both asleep. She smiled then woke him up without waking Kate. After Deeks was up and awake he got out of the bed without waking Kate. Soon after leaving Kate's room they went to the living room where they cuddled on the couch and watched Big Hero 6 . after the movie was over she got into his lap and started making out with him. He was about to carry her off to one of the bedrooms when she stopped kissing him and said that they wouldn't do this for 2 reasons first being that they weren't at home or at their hotel and the second reason because of Kate. He sighed knowing deep down she was right but he couldn't help but really want his wife. She looked at him and said that if he really wanted her to take care of him that they would have to go to the bathroom and she would work him out. He was all for it and took her hand and they went to the bathroom.

It didn't take them long to get to the bathroom and lock the room. Once the door was locked he dropped his pants and boxers. It wasn't long after till she was on her knees in front of him. He let out a loud moan with the first lick. She stopped long enough to tell him to be quiet because they didn't need Kate waking up. He agreed and tried to keep quiet as she started again very slow this time she took her time. It wasn't long before he was coming hard and fast into her month after she was finished she stood back up and gave him a kiss. After giving her a kiss back he pulled his pants and boxers back up before kissing her again and taking her hand and leaving the bathroom and into a bedroom where the decision to watch some TV before finally falling asleep.

Kensi woke up to an empty bed the next morning she sat up wondering were Deeks was that is when she heard him on the baby monitor so she decided to go see them she stood in the doorway listening to him sing Loving can hurt Loving can hurt sometimes But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard You know it can get hard sometimes It is the only thing that makes us feel alive  
We keep this love in a photograph We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing Hearts are never broken Times forever frozen still So you can keep me Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans Holdin' me closer 'Til our eyes meet You won't ever be alone Wait for me to come home Loving can heal Loving can mend your soul And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier Remember that with every piece of ya And it's the only thing we take with us when we die We keep this love in this photograph We made these memories for ourselves Where our eyes are never closing Hearts were never broken Times forever frozen still So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket Of your ripped jeans Holdin' me closer 'Til our eyes meet You won't ever be alone And if you hurt me That's OK, baby, only words bleed Inside these pages you just hold me And I won't ever let you go Wait for me to come home Oh you can fit me Inside the necklace you got when you were 16 Next to your heartbeat Where I should be Keep it deep within your soul And if you hurt me Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed Inside these pages you just hold me And I won't ever let you go When I'm away I will remember how you kissed me Under the lamppost Back on 6th street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone, "Wait for me to come home."

she came in the room at some point while he was singing and they started dancing. Kate giggled laughed and smiled the whole time she was dancing with Deeks and Kensi .while they were dancing they wouldn't help but imagine them dancing with their own daughter someday little did they know that someday would be sooner then they thought they just didn't know it yet.

Now on our Love

Kensi looked at Deeks for a moment after they finished dancing before running out of the room and into the bathroom they were in just last night. She had just made it to the toilet as she started getting sick. It took her about 20 mins before she could finally lift her head after feeling like she could get up she then went to the sink and used some mouthwash. After she finished in the bathroom she went and looked for Deeks and Kate. It didn't take her long to find them the had moved into the living room. She smiled as she watched Deeks and Kate play on the floor she then moved over to the couch and kept watching. It didn't take long for Deeks to notice that Kensi was sitting on the couch he then asked her if she was OK. She then said she was feeling better at the moment and that he and Kate looked so cute together and she couldn't help but imagine him playing with their son or daughter someday. He then got up and said maybe when Luca comes and gets Kate to take her to see Abby they could go back to their hotel and make their baby. She looked at him in shock for a moment before saying hey no talking about having sex in front of Kate. He then looked at Kate who was still playing and not paying any attention to what they were talking about.

It didn't take long for Luca to come pick up Kate and for them to leave and go back to their hotel. Once they were in there room it wasn't long till they were completely naked on the bed. He told her how much he loved her and that he couldn't wait for them to start there family as he entered her fast and deep. She couldn't help but push up as she arched her back with every thrust he would go deeper and the deeper he went the louder she would moan. Soon they were coming together hard and fast. After getting their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her pulling her close and kissing her before relaxing in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Soon they had fallen asleep happy in each other's arms.

Kensi was the first one to wake up from their nap not feeling good again so she got up and ran to the bathroom and started getting sick again. It wasn't long after she had started getting sick that Deeks woke up hearing it he sighed and put his boxers on and went to the bathroom to check in on her. It took her 5 more mins after he had gotten into the bathroom for her to finally finish. He helped her up and she walked over to the sink and used their mouthwash before turning to him and saying he was being too sweet to come in a check on her. He then said babe I love you and always will. She then kissed him and said come on let's go get some dinner.

It didn't take them long to find a place after leaving their hotel. After they had finished eating he decided he was going to order them a couple of beers before they left. It didn't take long for the beers to arrive at their table and for them to be opened Kensi took one smell of her beer and dropped it on the ground and ran over to the nearest trash can. Deeks set his beer down and ran over to her and rubbed cycles around her back. It's taken her about 15 mins this time for her to finally stop she looked at him and told him that she was sorry that she was messing up their whole honeymoon. He just pulled her into a hug and told her she wasn't doing that at all and that he loved her more then she would ever know before kissing her forehead.

3 Days later

Kensi was at the sink getting ready to use the mouthwash for the 20th time in for days. She stood there for a moment thinking about things when she came a realization about something. She then thought that had to be it because the flu doesn't last this long so she went to the store alone since Deeks was on a run. It didn't take her long to for her to pick up a few different pregnancy tests just to make sure since home tests can give off false positives. After getting back to the hotel she didn't waste any time she went right to the bathroom to take them. She then set a timer and sat on the toilet and waited for the timer to go off. Soon the timer was going off so she shut it off and got up and walked over to the sink. She flipped them over one said positive two lines and the other said positive and that she was 2 months pregnant she stood there for a moment in shock at the realization that they made this baby a month before they got married. She then hears him calling for her she then picked up the tests and walked out of the bathroom so she could tell him the wonderful news.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
